roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Gun
}} The Tommy Gun is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 121, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The M1921 Thompson submachine gun is a portable weapon that is a descendant of the M1919 "Annihilator", both having been developed by John Taliaferro Thompson and chambered in the .45 ACP round. Originally marketed towards civilian markets due to the end of World War I, Thompson branded the M1921 a "submachine gun" and improved it with Lyman sights and a detachable wooden buttstock alongside a reduced rate of fire from 1500 RPM to a more controllable 800 RPM. The M1921 was considered a commercial failure despite being marketed for military and law usage, instead finding notoriety for being a popular weapon for criminals. However, its successors, the M1928 and M1/M1A1, were successes due to its sales to not just the American Armed Forces but also multiple Allied militaries during World War II. After World War II, the outdated Thompson was essentially replaced with the M3 Grease Gun, although it saw limited use in the Vietnam War by both the Viet Cong and the American forces. It was finally retired from the American army in 1971, though it still sees usage in other countries to this day. 'In-Game' General Information The Tommy Gun in-game possesses high maximum damage, being a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and a 2SK with headshots. Minimum damage, however, is low, being a 6SK at longer distances. Range is fairly moderate for its class, with damage dropping off at 60 studs and ending at 120 studs. However, the low minimum damage means the damage drop-off is fairly steep. Muzzle velocity is typical for a PDW, at 1500 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is moderate, at 725 RPM—slower than most PDWs in-game. Overall, this equates to the Tommy Gun having a very quick time to kill (TTK) at close range, but a mediocre TTK outside of that range bracket. Magazine capacity is low, being the worst in-class at 20 rounds per magazine. Given the moderate RoF, the Tommy Gun has a moderately-high ammunition consumption rate. Reload times are average, requiring 2.5 seconds for a tactical reload and a longer 3.1 seconds to complete an empty reload. Usage & Tactics The Tommy Gun is a very attractive weapon on paper. Even with its 20-round magazine, it features a very high amount of reserve ammunition at 160 rounds, compared to the class average of 120 rounds. This gives it much more sustainability in times where ammunition is rare. Additionally, its high maximum damage, combined with its firerate, makes it a very dangerous weapon to encounter in close quarters. However, for all of its boons, the Thompson's recoil can make this weapon difficult to manage. The Tommy Gun fires at a brisk 725 RPM. This is lower than many of the other PDWs, but against World War II contemporaries such as the MP40, M3A1 and PPSh-41, it is firmly above average. In fact, it boasts the best time to kill (TTK) out of the World War II weapons, making it tied for second place with the FAL Para Shorty, with only the MAC10 having a faster TTK. However, every bullet that misses is more punishing than normal as the Tommy Gun's effective range means that users will often face PDWs, assault rifles, and carbines, often with faster fire rates Aimed fire with the Tommy Gun is challenging. While the hipfire recoil of the weapon is manageable, aiming down sights introduces the Tommy Gun's true unruliness. The weapon model tends to roll and yaw somewhat, and aimed fire makes side-to-side recoil far more apparent. The Tommy Gun's iron sights are also bored straight through the bolt, meaning that there is an object constantly moving within the sight picture of the weapon. This aperture is also very small, obstructing vision. The bright muzzle flash of the Thompson also makes it difficult to use while aiming, as players will have a hard time trying to get a clear sight picture, which can result in missed shots. To alleviate this problem, the Flash Hider can be used, but the stability penalty may not be worth it to some. The simplest solution is to choose an optic that alleviates both the issue of the iron sights and the muzzle flash. The most notable thing about the Tommy Gun, though, is its variety of weapon-exclusive attachments. With a custom sight option, the Lyman Sight, the Thompson has options as soon as it is unlocked. It also has three total magazine options (20 and 30 round stick magazines as well as a 50 round drum magazine), meaning that the Thompson can very easily switch roles, much like the AA-12. By default, users have a 20 round magazine, but a 30 round magazine trades some of the Thompson's mobility and reload speed for more slightly more archetypical PDW gameplay. Where the Thompson shines, however, is with its 50 round drum magazine. This converts it from an offensive weapon to a defensive weapon, and puts it squarely up against the PPSH-41, as a PDW/LMG hybrid. This 50 round drum also gives the Thompson a new alternative aim point like the PPSH and LMGs. Compared to the PPSH, the Thompson with its drum deals more up-close damage, but lacks some recoil control, and the PPSH has better-ranged damage. Conclusion The Tommy Gun is a very flexible weapon given its attachments, but even with tempering, it is not much more than a trench broom and should be treated as such. One should get up and close to quickly eliminate targets with a rain of .45 ACP before they can react. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * High maximum damage. * 2SK to-the-head capability. * High ammunition reserve. * Access to 30 and 50-round magazine attachments. * Low per-shot recoil. * Moderate hipfire recoil. Cons: * Low minimum damage. * High recoil when aiming. * Very bright muzzle flash. * Obstructive iron sights. * Lower than average RoF. * Low magazine capacity. 'Trivia' * The Tommy Gun features the most unique attachments in game, at a total of three: the Lyman Sight, the 30rd Mag, and the 50rd Drum Mag. * This weapon originally appeared in Alpha Testing as the developer-only M1 Thompson. * Initially, the Tommy Gun's fire sound is the exact same sound as was used in Call of Robloxia 5. The fire sound was changed in the Halloween Update. * Notably, when this weapon was added to the Test Place, it was the M1928. It was eventually renamed to the M1921 before finally being renamed to the Tommy Gun. ** This makes it the only WWII weapon to use a nickname, as not even the M3A1 is referred to as the "Grease Gun". * The quote in the description is taken from The Godfather franchise. The quote was said by Don Vito Corleone in the first movie. The actual line is "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." * Even though the developer stated in the update notes that it is the Model 1921 Thompson, the statistics suggest it is the Model 1928 Thompson, which is a configuration, or a "sidegrade" model, made after the requirement of the US Navy and Marine Corps. ** The rate of fire of the Model 1921 varies from 800 RPM to 1000 RPM, while the M1928's rate of fire varies from 600 RPM to 725 RPM. * The rear iron sight of the Tommy Gun is incorrect. ** The in-game model has the V-notch sight at the back of the rear sight assembly—the actual sight has the V-notch on the front of the elevation adjustment. ** The in-game model is higher and a ring sight under the V-notch—this is a feature from the "L" sight, with the V-notch and the ring sights are two different zeroing instead of the out-of-range adjustable elevation zeroing. *** This suggests that the Tommy Gun model in-game is a mix of multiple variants as the "L" sight is a feature exclusive to the M1A1 and M1928A1 Thompson. The in-game model also has the forward grip, charging knob and Lyman sight of the M1921 Thompson; the firerate of the M1928 and can also equip a 50-round drum magazine which is normally incompatible with the M1A1 and some later production M1928A1's. *** This may be the reason why it is simply called the "Tommy Gun", rather than being labeled as a specific variant. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Historical Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons